


sky high

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Kink: accidental stimulation.





	sky high

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Ryo says when he shows up at the location set for Eito’s show and sees the most unlikely person in the entire _world_ waiting for him.

Ueda flashes a grin along with his card, which says that he is a certified sky-diving instructor. “Surprise.”

This has to be a joke. The rest of Ryo’s group are happy to see Ueda, fist-pounding with him and giving him shit about being good at _everything_. Any second now, Ryo expects Ueda to deadpan “I’m kidding~” while the _real_ instructor steps out from the crew behind him.

But Ueda just stands there and introduces the activity of sky-diving, going into detail for the audience. Ryo’s not really listening, Ueda’s monotone voice boring him, and he still thinks that none of this is actually real even as they janken for first spot.

Ohkura wins and promptly freaks out, nearly spinning in circles while Hina and Yoko try to calm him. Then Hina starts in on Yoko, how he wouldn’t do it either, and Ohkura’s face looks paler than Ryo’s ever seen him as he stares up at the clear blue sky.

“I’ll go instead,” Ryo volunteers, and while everyone turns to look at him, the only eyes he feels are Ueda’s. “I’ll go first.”

Ignoring the pitiful look of gratitude on Ohkura’s face, Ryo turns towards Ueda and folds his arms, addressing him properly for the first time in years. “Let’s go.”

Ueda’s looking at him with a mixture of amusement and intrigue, which follows behind him long after Ryo strides past him towards the small plane. A cameraman joins them and the others wave from the ground (which Ohkura practically kisses) as they lift off.

“Are you listening?” Ueda barks, and Ryo turns lazy eyes towards him. “This is very important, Nishikido-kun. You could get seriously hurt if you don’t pay attention.”

Already hearing his manager’s lecture about his bad attitude, Ryo puts on a pleasant face and pays attention to the safety speech. He holds out his arms and stands still while Ueda fastens the harness on him, then hooks himself up to the back. It’s the strangest feeling, awkward and uncomfortable, but at the same time very, very secure.

Now Ueda’s carrying on right in his ear, yelling loud enough to be heard by the camera over the roar of the engine, and Ryo wants to jump out of the plane just to get _away_ from him. But then the door slides open and Ryo’s staring wide-eyed at the distant land below, swallowing hard and reconsidering his life choices.

“Ready?” Ueda asks, and Ryo’s a little embarrassed to find himself comforted by Ueda’s hand on his shoulder.

But all he does is nod, because he’s Nishikido Ryo and he’s not scared of anything, even if his fear is more directed towards his dependence on an old sworn enemy than the actual act of sky-diving. There’s no doubt in his mind that this is really going to happen, with Ueda of all people, and as much as he doesn’t want to rely on this fool for _anything_ , he has an image to maintain. There are cameras _everywhere_ , even in his face.

“On the count of three, then we jump, okay?” Ueda says, this time in his normal voice, and Ryo feels a little better about this as he nods again. “One, two… three!”

Weightlessness is the first thing Ryo feels, even though they’re definitely falling at an alarming speed. Green and blue and brown swirl together in front of his eyes that he can’t even blink. It’s so surreal and exhilarating and he can’t stop screaming, this release of excitement that comes out vocally as he spreads his arms and pretends to fly.

Behind him, Ueda’s laughing. “It’s fun, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Ryo manages to get out, agreeing with Ueda for probably the first time, but he’s not paying attention to that at all. If anything, he doesn’t mind Ueda’s presence right now. It feels a bit like they’re sharing something _amazing_ and when Ryo stops to think about it, in mid-air, he doesn’t remember why they were feuding in the first place.

“Open the parachute now,” Ueda tells him, and Ryo fumbles around for the tab he’d found six times already during Ueda’s excessive practice. This time it’s not there, at least he doesn’t feel it, and panic grips him for the split second it takes Ueda to grab his wrist and put it in the right place, the tab slipping right around Ryo’s finger that rushes to pull it.

They almost flip upside-down from the inertia, which is appropriate for how Ryo feels right now. He keeps a blank face for the camera, but he knows his entire body is tense and Ueda has to feel it.

“It’s okay,” Ueda says, speaking right into his ear, and Ryo tries not to shiver from the combination of everything he doesn’t understand.

“I’m fine-” Ryo starts, then Ueda places his hand on the middle of Ryo’s back, somewhere the cameras can’t see.

“I turned my mic off for a second,” Ueda goes on. “No one can hear me right now. Calm down, okay? I’ve got you.”

Ryo wants to argue, or say something smart assed, but all he does is take a deep breath, at least as much as he can manage with the wind blowing past them. He feels a hard turn to the right and figures Ueda’s got the controls, he knows what he’s doing and Ryo just stares out at the world, the countryside beneath them and the blue sky around them.

“Don’t worry, but we’ve blown a bit off course,” Ueda tells him, rubbing his back when he tenses again. “There are plenty of places to land, but they’ll take awhile to get to us. It wasn’t supposed to be this windy today.”

“It’s beautiful,” Ryo says suddenly, the realization shocking him as much as anyone else. He falls slack in his harness and leans back against Ueda, resting his head on Ueda’s shoulder because he doesn’t have enough energy left to hold it up.

It’s almost a disappointment when they land, much less gracefully than Ryo expected, and he lays on the ground on the outskirts of someone’s property as his mind continues to fly like he’s still airborne.

“Hey,” Ueda says, looking down at Ryo with concerned eyes as he packs up the parachute. “I turned off the cameras, I’ll just tell them there was a technical malfunction or something when I call in our coordinates. You okay?”

“Perfect,” Ryo answers, his chest heaving with much needed breaths, and he meets Ueda’s eyes for five seconds before grabbing his collar. Ueda gasps when their lips touch, but he doesn’t pull away, and somewhere in the back of Ryo’s mind he’d known it may have been about this all along. They couldn’t be friends because they were supposed to be more.

All too soon it ends, Ueda abruptly pulling away and giving him an incredulous look while he fumbles with his phone, and Ryo feels smug at making him so flustered. He zones out while Ueda calls the producer and tells them where they are, assures them that both he and Ryo are okay, and flips the phone closed before tossing it carelessly onto the ground next to them.

“Thirty minutes, easy,” Ueda says, and Ryo’s confused until Ueda rolls on top of him and fuses their mouths together. Ryo picks up right where they left off, losing what’s left of his mind to their kiss and two sets of hands scramble to unfasten the harnesses, then pull at their clothes.

A half hour isn’t a lot of time, but Ryo doesn’t think this will take very long judging by how hard he is and the speed with which Ueda is grinding down against him. He moans when he learns that Ueda’s just as aroused and Ueda kisses him harder, shaky hands popping buttons and pushing down underwear until they’re skin to skin.

“Fuck,” Ryo groans, and Ueda thrusts against him like they’re having sex and Ryo’s not to opposed to the idea. Not like this, not when they’re in the middle of filming a TV show and his entire group is on their way to come pick them up, but maybe later, when they’re behind closed doors and the only limitation is keeping the neighbors from complaining.

Ueda seems just as keen on finishing this as soon as possible, low grunts tickling Ryo’s tongue as he reaches between them to stroke them together. Ryo feels the tip of Ueda’s cock against his own and arches, rocking up to add to the friction, and he tosses his head back as the wave of orgasm starts to build up inside him.

Lips press against his neck and Ryo loses it, coming so hard that he nearly blacks out, but he still senses Ueda on top of him, the weight of his body that shudders as he twitches against Ryo. Despite everything in the contrary, Ryo couldn’t be more comfortable right now, and he actually starts to fall asleep until Ueda pinches him and prods him to fix his clothes.

“I bet you won’t do that in the air,” Ueda tells him, his breath coming in wheezes, and Ryo’s already looking forward to his next sky-diving trip – minus cameras.


End file.
